Soulmates? Let's Hope Not
by addicted2twilight88
Summary: All Human: Bella is having a lot of troubles with her personal life and wants Edward to stay away from it. Will Edward be able to once and for all find out who the true Bella Swan is? Or will he treat her like the outcast she thinks she really is? Very OO
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is based on some of my own experiences

**Author's Note: This is based on some of my own experiences. I hope this helps you readers relate to it a little better.**

**Read and Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight characters.**

Chapter One:

New Kid I n School

I sat down at my desk, early as always. It was the first day of the fifth grade and I was a little overly excited. There were nametags at are desks and I noticed that I didn't recognize the name of the boy who was suppose to sit next to me.

_That's odd, _I thought to myself, _I thought I knew everyone at this school. This must be a new kid. _His name was Edward Cullen.

I mentally prepared myself to be polite. If I was going to sit next to him, it would be a much-needed thing. That's when I heard the chair next to me pull out and slide back in. I looked up and did a double take. This boy was so pretty I could barely stand it. With his bronze hair and his green eyes, he was perhaps the most flawless thing I had ever laid my eyes upon.

My stomach began to do back flips and I didn't recognize the sensation I felt in every limb of my body. _How could this boy make me feel this way? And how could I feel this way in the fifth grade?_ I hadn't said two words to him, but when I looked into his eyes, I felt like I had known him for years.

When I finally caught my bearings, I looked up to find him with a peculiar expression on his face… almost as if we were on exactly the same page.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan," -it was very difficult to choke out those words- "but you can call me Bella for short."

"It's nice to meet you Bella," he managed to get out with difficulty. "My name is Edward Cullen."

We continued to stare into each other's eyes until we heard a chair across from us scoot out and slide back in. I felt the warmth in my skin as I began to blush. _This cannot be happening! I'm 10 years old! I don't even know what these feelings mean but they cannot be good._

I decided that there was no way I was going to let this painstakingly beautiful boy have this affect on me. I would talk to him like I would any other person and ignore the woozy feeling I felt in my stomach.

I noticed that Edward had a deep cut on his right arm and decided to ask him about it. I did not, however, meet his questioning gaze, for I could feel his eyes boring into the side of my head.

"So, Edward, may I ask what happened to your arm?" That was an easy enough question, but my voice still shook a little on the way out.

He looked down at his arm and laughed. "I fell off of my bike in the middle of the road. It really looks worse than it feels."

His voice was like music to my ears and as soft as velvet. He was so lovely… _Wait, what was I saying? How could this boy have such an intense affect on me? _

When I looked up again, he was still staring at me. I wanted to swim in those vivid green eyes of his… _Snap out of it Bella, he's just a boy_.

I stared at him a second longer, then I decided to continue on with our conversation just to give myself something to do.

"Did you have a nice summer?" _What a brilliant question_, but it seemed to snap him out of his deep thoughts.

"It was okay; I spent most of it moving." He seemed like he was having just as much trouble carrying on a conversation with me as I was with him. That made me nervous_. Did he too feel the connection between us? Like we've known each other all of our lives?_

"Where did you move from?" That was all I could think to ask. I was seriously off my game while talking to Edward.

"Chicago."

"Well then, I guess the move to Forks isn't that depressing then."

I live in the small town of Forks. I t rains here a lot and almost every day is cloudy. On the rare occasion the sun is out, no matter how cold it is, the kids here where shorts and a t-shirt.

When he gave me a questioning look, I continued. " I just mean that, since you lived in the windy city, the rain and the cold couldn't be all bad."

"Ah." That's all he said because the shrill shriek of the bell resounded in the classroom.

**Author's Note: If you review, I'll post another chapter. I already have the next nine written and if you want to see them, you must review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is based on some of my own experiences

**Author's Note: This is based on some of my own experiences. I hope this helps you readers relate to it a little better.**

**Read and Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight characters.**

Chapter Two:

Decision

The next few months were torture. Every time I saw him I felt the same sensation course through my body, and I had no idea what it meant. I wanted to talk to him, get to know him, but this feeling scared me.

I was scared even more because I could tell he felt the same way. It was then that I made a snap decision that I may or may not regret for the rest of my life.

I decided that I was going to ignore those feelings and do my best to make him see that I wasn't this amazing person he thought I was. I had to show him that I wasn't good enough or worthy of his affection. Of course, I would tell everyone it was because I didn't feel the same way, but that is not the case.

He only saw what I was like at school. And to him, that was a polite, quiet girl. But that was not me; that was only me around him.

The truth is that I have a lot of issues at home; most of those issues revolve around the fact that I am a big mouthed, know it all. I was having a lot of troubles at home and dance because of it.

My issues at home mostly revolved around my issues at dance and my mother's involvement with it. She was best friends with my dance instructor and the studio owner. I always knew that there was something odd about their relationship, but I never said anything about it because I enjoyed the perks so much. The attention was the best; that is until the incident happened…

It happened in dance class one day. We were rehearsing the moves we had learned the week before when my friend and I got in an argument over one of the steps. I knew that I was right so I continued the argument. When my dance instructor heard us arguing she asked us about it; my mother was in the room. We told her what we both thought the step was. Me being me, automatically assumed that she would side with me, but out of nowhere she was yelling at me. Telling me that my friend was right and that fighting with my friend was childish behavior. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. And the worst part about it was that my mom just sat there giving me dirty looks. I couldn't fathom in my mind what I could have done to possibly deserve this. I knew though, that my long-lasted, good standing at this studio, was coming to an abrupt end.

When that happened, I encased myself in a shell. I was still my outgoing, audacious self, that was something I couldn't change, but it was no long perky. I did it to hide the hurt I felt every time I looked into my mother's eyes, no longer using it to enjoy life and have fun.

That is why I had to ignore Edward. I couldn't let him in. I could see that it would never work. If I let him know all of my secrets, and he rejected me, I would never be able to right myself.

**Author's Note: I posted this after one review at the request of oh-my-edward. Thank you for your review. Next time, though, I might not be as nice... So review, review, review. Thank you and happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight characters.**

Author's Note: This story is based on some of my own life experiences. I hope that helps readers relate to it.

Chapter Three:

And So it Begins

I could tell that it hurt him when I was outwardly rude. I could see it in his eyes, but once I started I couldn't stop.

"He is _so_ annoying," I said to my friend one day while staring right at him. "It's obvious that he has a thing for me. I try to make it clear that I don't feel the same, but he can't take a hint." By now I was fuming. He was looking straight at me. I could tell the confused look on his face was because he didn't understand why I was looking at him in disgust, but I couldn't help but be mad that he openly stared.

In truth, I wasn't really mad. But it was so much easier to tell myself that I was mad, then to feel sad that I couldn't express my true feelings and bad that I was causing him so much pain.

I know what you're thinking, and I don't blame you. _How can a ten year old feel this strongly about someone? How can she think in this complex manner?_

You must understand that, because of all of my hard times at the studio, I have had to grow up a lot. I don't look at the world like most ten year olds do. But, back to the situation at hand…

"I don't understand why you hate him so much. He seems like a nice enough boy to me." What can I say about my friend Angela? She is my best friend. She is the one person I tell all of my secrets to; the secrets I hide from even my parents, and above all, Edward. I tried to ignore the fact that she was constantly hinting to me that she knew I liked him. I wanted to tell her, but it was just too hard. "I think that you secretly like him," she whispered into my ear. That was the last straw I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll prove to you I don't like him." I snapped at her. And with that, I stomped off into Edward's direction.

He looked at me, bewildered, as I got closer. I didn't want to hurt him like this, but if I wanted to get him, Angela, and everyone else off of my back, I had to do it.

"EDWARD, STOP STARING AT ME!" I yelled loud enough for all of my classmates to hear but just quiet enough that my teacher wouldn't. " I know you're obsessed with me but I just don't feel the same way! So stop watching my every move."

I knew that I had truly hurt him.; the look on his face said it all. I wanted so badly to apologize and take it all back but I couldn't.

_It has to be this way,_ I kept chanting to myself to keep the tears in. I asked the teacher for a bathroom pass. The second I got into the stall, I let it all out.

It took me about five minutes to compose myself well enough that I could go back to class. What kept me going was the knowledge that Edward was better off… And that I could cry when I got home.

When I got back into the classroom, everyone stared at me; I only had eyes for Edward. He was slumped over in the same place that I left him, playing with his shaking hands. I could just barely see the tear stains on his shirt.

I continued moving so he wouldn't catch me staring. I knew that if he looked at me, I wouldn't be able to control the urge to go comfort him.

I went and sat next to Angela. She was looking at me like I was insane. I looked at her with a _Do you believe me now? _stare and she just parted her mouth slightly. I was inwardly beating myself but I couldn't let her, or anyone else, see. No matter how much she knew, I couldn't let Angela see the inner turmoil I faced when it came to Edward.

Author's Note: I wouldn't have posted a new chapter this early, but I'm going camping this weekend and I didn't want you to be disappointed… Hope you liked it.

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three:

Chapter Four:

Summer Time

I haven't talked to Edward since the day I yelled at him in the front of the whole class; that was in March and it was now July.

Summer was giving me a lot of time to think, and a lot of time to wonder if what I did to Edward was right.

Not seeing or speaking to him for so long was killing me. It made it hard for me to remember why I denied him in the first place. I knew there was a good reason, but I just couldn't think of it. That is, until I started summer dance classes…

We were driving to the first day of summer classes. My mom pulled into her usual parking space next to my dance teacher's car; she didn't get out. That's when it dawned on me that she was going to talk to me about my expected behavior. Dance had been quite tense since the "incident".

"Bella, I want you to be on your best behavior in there."

I groaned and she gave me a disapproving look. I made an effort to pay attention.

"I don't want you to talk at all during class. And in the hallways, you have to be really quiet." Even though I knew this was coming, it still enraged me. I couldn't help my sudden outburst.

"ARE THESE YOUR REQUIREMENTS OR _HERS?" _I hissed the last word. I knew that these were not my mom's requirements, and it peeved me that she sided with the she-devil.

She struggled to compose herself before answering; she didn't want me to catch her lying. It didn't work. "They're mine, of course," she said through her teeth.

"Don't lie to me mother, you suck at it!" My blood was boiling and I could feel traitor tears from my anger spilling over.

"Non the less, you still have to do it. It doesn't matter who wants these things."

"This is so unfair!" I screeched. It actually hurt my throat.

With that, I jumped out of my mom's black mini van and stormed off into the studio.

Life went on like this for me for the whole summer. I missed my friends so much. And, although I desperately tried to deny it to myself, I missed Edward too.

Even though we didn't talk at all for the last three months of fifth grade, I could still hear him talking to other people. His voice always soothed me. It was truly amazing that I didn't crack and apologize to him. Honestly, I'm not sure how I'm going to make it through the sixth grade, and it was quickly encroaching…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

**Disclaimer: Meesaw does not own Twilight!**

Chapter Five:

Rosalie

It was in my fifth hour class that I first met Rosalie. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and she was gorgeous. To top it all off, she was brilliant. She could answer every question the teacher asked without even thinking twice.

That's why it shocked me when she began talking to me during the second day of school. She told me that she thought I looked nice and was wondering if I wanted to hang out. She also said that she had a few classes with Angela and that's how she knew me. _Of course, she knows Angela. That's why she's talking to me._ I couldn't quite comprehend why she would choose me of all people to talk to. That is, until I heard the rumors.

It seems that girls were jealous of Rosalie. All of the pretty, popular girls were jealous of her looks so they spread rumors saying she was a slut. All of the brainy girls were jealous that she was smarter than them, so she couldn't really talk to them either. That left her with me, the outcast, and Angela, the outcast by association.

That was fine with me because Rosalie is one of the nicest people I had ever met. She is also a little crazy, so we fit together well. Now that I know her, I'm glad that others are jealous, because now I get her all to myself.

I told Rosalie everything, just as I had told Angela. I was glad to see that even though she couldn't be empathetic, she was very sympathetic to my situation. The only thing she didn't know about, like Angela, were my problems with Edward. I wasn't quite as close to Rosalie as I was to Angela, but we were definitely getting there. It would just take more time. Time to get to know her better, and time for her to earn my complete trust.

**Author's Note: I added two chapters because they're both super short... I also wanted to tell you that I am writing another story called When Everything's Gone Wrong. You should read it because it is really good! And long.**

**P.S. I know you guys are reading, so please review? Pretty please with Edward or Emmett or Carlisle or Jasper (whomever you prefer) on top?**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers from last night. It means a lot to me that you like it so much, especially because this is basically my life's story.**

Chapter Six:

I Can't Take it Anymore!

It was March and I couldn't take it anymore. I had gotten through this much of sixth grade on the thought that he would be better off. But it was getting quieter and quieter in the back of my head every time I saw him. I knew that I would soon break under the pressure.

I figured that, if I talked to him before I exploded, it would go much smoother. I would be able to talk to him without spilling all of my secrets. They had gotten worse…

Time at the dance studio was no longer fun. I t got worse every time I went there and every Tuesday I would go home crying. I knew that, when I heard my parents fighting at night, it was over me. My dad was torn up inside seeing me come home every night with a tear stained face. He would rather me quit than see me go through that. My mom didn't feel the same way.

She thought that I brought this all upon myself. That if I wanted things to change, I would have to "behave". I didn't agree.

All of this fighting was putting a strain on my parents' marriage, but I had a feeling that the fighting wasn't the only thing tearing them apart.

As I said before, the relationship between my mom and my instructor got stranger and stranger every day. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew something wasn't right.

What made things worse, was the fact that I knew my instructor was a lesbian. The only thing that kept my mind set against the idea of my mother being that way was the fact that my instructor already had a "life partner".

I walked towards Edward, scared out of my mind. I was getting closer when his friend, Emmett, walked up to him. I was too scared to face them both so I veered right, avoiding them.

Later that day…

I invited Angela over to my house and told her about my woes. When I got to Edward, I hesitated to tell her, but I decided it was finally time she knew.

"Angela, I can't stand being so mean to him. It crushes me every time I see his sad face. I regret what I did last year, but I couldn't allow him to like me anymore. I was too young, and I still am, to face the feelings I have for him. The only reason I can identify them now is because of all the growing I've done over these past two years." I had to stop to suck in a jagged breath. I was on the brink of losing it. "I'm not good for him; that will never change. Even so, I want to try to be civilized towards him. It's going to be hard on me, but it'll be good for him."

I stopped talking, waiting for her reaction.

"So, what do you want to do about it?" I could see in her eyes that she had a lot more questions, but she held her tongue.

"Well, that's sort of why I invited you over," I said. I paused to giggle at her confused expression. "I was going to talk to him at school but Emmett was with him so I chickened out… I was thinking that maybe I could just call him."

Angela put her hand on my shoulder, and, with her eyes, encouraged me to proceed. I walked over to the phone and got out the school directory. When I finally found it, I dialed his home number; I was secretly wishing he wouldn't pick up.

No such luck.

"Hello?" I recognized his voice right away.

"Hi, Edward," I said hesitantly. "It's Bella." I heard him gasp. He obviously wasn't expecting me to call him.

"I was going to talk to you at school, but I chickened out." I paused; there was no answer. This forced me to continue on. "I was calling to apologize… for last year."

"Oh," he gasped; it sounded like the wind was knocked out of him.

"I guess I caught you off your guard. I understand why you wouldn't expect that from me. But I'm serious. I really and truly am sorry, and I hope you can forgive me." I was starting to hyperventilate; Angela put a reassuring hand on my back.

After a long pause, he finally spoke. I was surprised to find that he was not at all angry. "I will forgive you Bella, if you tell my why you did it." Uh oh. This wasn't good. What was I going to tell him?

"Could you hold on a sec?" I didn't wait for a reply. I put my hand over the mouthpiece and told Angela what he had said.

"Tell him as much of the truth as you can. No lying," she added in a stern voice.

"I'm back… Look, I did that to you last year for your own good. I shouldn't have done it that way, but I needed you to stop liking me. I'm not good for you and I would like it very much if you just left it at that."

I waited for what seemed like forever; in all actuality, it had only been ten seconds.

When he finally spoke, he surprised me further. "Thank you for telling me that, it's good to know." His words tortured me. _Why was he being so nice?_ Then again, this is good punishment; what I deserve. "I will try my best to live to your conditions, but I was wondering… Can we at least be friends?"

Once again this shocked me to no end. _He wanted to be friends with me after all I'd put him through?_ I should probably put a stop to this, but the offer was so tempting. How was I supposed to say no to the boy with the velvet voice? Edward?

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," I finally replied. It took every ounce of me to not tell him I wanted to be more than friends.

"Please, just try," he begged.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter… I think it's a pretty interesting one. Anyway, reviews are welcome and I do respond so any questions, comments, or concerns will be answered.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. It means a lot that you like this story so much. Read and Review!**

Chapter Seven:

Trying

When I hung up the phone, I went and sat down; too afraid my legs wouldn't hold my weight. I had agreed to try and try we would… On a few conditions I had set to keep him safe.

First, we would only talk on the phone. We would be civilized at school towards each other but no talking; I couldn't risk it. Second, he had to promise not to tell anyone. And third, no asking about why it wasn't good for him to like me. He agreed to these terms grudgingly and I told him I would call him tomorrow; I tried to conceal my excitement as much as possible. It didn't get past Angela.

"You really like him, don't you?' She asked, dawn breaking across her face.

I quickly squashed that thought. "No… I can't."

She refused to let it drop, however, and added, "Just because you can't doesn't mean you don't." She said this in a taunting tone and it sent me over the edge.

"Enough!" I practically shouted at her. This sent her cowering back to her side of the couch.

I sighed and quickly apologized. I didn't want her mad at me too.

The next day at school went by quickly. I couldn't wait to get home so I could call Edward; it would be the highlight of my day.

I invited Angela over again, knowing I would need her support through this. I wouldn't ask her to come tomorrow but I really needed her today.

The phone rang twice before I heard Edward's familiar velvet voice.

"Bella?" He asked

"Yes," was all I could say.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked hesitantly. I know he didn't want to cross any boundaries so was giving me the topic choice.

I sighed; this was going to be difficult, he was too good to me.

"I think we'll talk about you today. I'll probably just ask you a bunch of random questions… Is that okay?" I tagged that at the end just in case it wasn't.

"Yeah, sure. That's fine," he replied airily. "What do you want to know?" He asked with a little more enthusiasm.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked that first; it felt like the safest question.

"Green." _Of course, _I thought. Mine too.

It went on like that for an hour. It only stopped because Angela pointed out the time and said she had to go home for dinner. It was a good thing, too, because my dad would be home soon; my mom would no doubt be working at the studio all night.

I sighed, sad that I had to go; he noticed.

"You have to go," it wasn't a question.

"Yes," I sighed again. This was a bad sign. I shouldn't let myself feel this way. It'll only hurt me in the long run. "I'll talk to you tomorrow though, same time." This made me excited and I internally kicked myself.

"Actually…" He seemed a bit hesitant to tell me, but proceeded. "I have baseball practice tomorrow, right after school."

I harrumphed and was positive he heard it when he chuckled. "I'll call you when I get back though." It made me happy enough. But I was sad that it mad him happy that I was sad because I thought I wouldn't talk to him tomorrow.

"Goodbye," I said sadly.

"Have a nice night, Bella," he replied in his musical voice. Before I hung up I heard him laugh; he and I would both pay for that later.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading.**

**Nobody's asked me this, but I feel I should explain something. This story **_**is **_**based on my own experiences, but some of it is stretched and changed. Especially to make it seem more Edward and Bellaish.**

**That's all!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter Eight:

A Not So Happy Spring Break: 2006

The conversations Edward and I had were going swimmingly. It had been a month since we started talking and I felt like I knew so much about him. We mostly talked about him; I didn't want to give away too much about my personal life.

I found out that he moved to Forks because his mom, Esme, left his dad, Carlisle; that was a sad conversation and I could tell it was hard for him to talk about.

I also found out that he loves baseball. He used to play it with his dad back in Chicago. He likes to play the piano. I heard him over the phone and it sounded like he was really good. He told me his mom taught him everything he knows about it.

That reminded me of my parents; his nor mine knew we had these talks. For all they knew, we still hated each other's guts. I didn't mind it in the least. I had a feeling that Edward did, so I told him that it would be okay with me if he told his mom. He told me that there was no need to get worried and that he was fine. He was too nice to me.

It was the last day of school before spring break and I was going over to Angela's house right after school. I had told Edward the night before that I wouldn't be able to call him. He seemed a little dejected at first but then he got over it… after I apologized profusely that is.

Angela and I hung out until 5:30. They were having dinner soon so I had to leave. Mrs. Webber offered me a ride home and I took it.

We were on my street and I recognized the car in front of us, my mom's black mini van. I was excited she would be home when I got there; she rarely was anymore. She pulled into the garage and went inside. I was in there less then thirty seconds after her, but that's all it took. Those thirty seconds changed my life forever…

I could hear the yelling in the garage and it only got louder when I walked into the house. There they were… My mom, Renee, and my brother, Jasper, were standing facing my father, Charlie.

"Go to hell you mother fucker!" That was the first thing I heard; I didn't want to hear anymore. Unfortunately I had to walk through them to get to my room; it wouldn't have helped anyway because they were so loud.

"Don't call me that!" I heard my father yell back at my brother.

"Do not speak to my son like that!" That was my mother this time. She was using the _He's my son; he's your stepson _card. I was almost to my room but I couldn't walk anymore. I fell down right outside my door breaking into hysterical sobs. All this fighting could only mean one thing; my mother was leaving my father.

"See what you've done to her?" My father was the first to hear my cries. I loved my father. He was always there for me in my time of need. My mother, however, wasn't.

That was the last straw for her. I didn't want to go but she practically dragged me to her car. I refused to pack anything hoping she would leave me behind, but she just got mad and made me leave without any clothes.

We reached a hotel and my mom checked in. That was the beginning of my spring break.

Author's Note: Well, here's another chapter for you readers. I know they're kind of short, but it's because I write what needs to happen, and that's it.

**Hope you enjoyed it… Review! Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Author's Note: I dedicate this chapter to twiligh-forever; you are a good cyber buddy!**

Chapter Nine:

Where Does Edward Fit In?

I didn't call Edward once over spring break. I know he was probably worried sick, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. This was the whole reason I was mean to him in the first place; I had too much baggage, too much drama.

This experience made me grow up even more and I knew that, deep down, I loved Edward with all of my heart and soul. But I couldn't let him know. He had to grow up at a normal pace, find someone else, and move on. I couldn't possibly be right for him. God wouldn't curse him, a beautiful angel, with someone like me.

And with that, I knew I would have to hurt him once again. I wouldn't do it the way I did last time though… I just wouldn't call him back. I shuddered even thinking about it.

It was the last day of spring break and I was mentally preparing myself for the drama that would undoubtedly overwhelm me. My dad had filed for divorce three days after we left. There would be a brutal custody battle; there wasn't a doubt in my mind about that. My mom would want me just because she's a mom, my dad would want me because he loved me.

I would most like it if they got joint custody. If I had to choose though, I'd choose my dad. He and I have been getting along really well lately… My mom and I haven't. The only reason I want joint custody is because no girl should live without her mother unless she is a true threat. I knew my mother loved me and it would break her heart if she didn't get custody.

But for now, I didn't want to think about that. I had to prepare myself to ignore Edward with all of my being. If I didn't, he would get hurt or I would get hurt; I didn't want either of those things to happen. Of course, ignoring him would hurt us both, but on a much smaller scale.

I woke up the next morning and began going through the motions. This was going to be a tough day for more than one person. I doubted, after two weeks of no calls, Edward wouldn't come up to me in school, even if it was breaking a rule. I would have to give him the full on silent treatment.

I was right.

When I got to school, Edward came up to me and asked me what happened. When, after two minutes, I still hadn't said a word, he finally comprehended what was going on. I saw his face crumple in sheer sadness and I almost reached out to comfort him… almost. But I knew I couldn't. No contact. That's how it had to be, sadly. He would find out eventually that my parents got divorced. Maybe that would help him understand a bit without me having to tell him. If I told him, he would comfort me, and I wouldn't be able to take it. I was in a lot of pain, and very vulnerable, and there's no way I would have been able to resist the pull he had on me.

I only had to last two more months with Edward's accusing stares. I was sort of glad that Edward was so angry with me. It was better than having him be sad. I couldn't stand seeing him sad; it tore me in two.

His best friend, Emmett, came up to me after lunch and asked me "What the hell my problem was?" I told him there was no problem and that he should go on his merry way. It might have been a little rude, but I honestly never liked Emmett that much so I didn't really care.

It's been two months since my dad filed for divorce. Currently, the court has given my parents temporary joint custody. This will be held until the actual hearing where a judge will decide my fait.

Naturally, word has spread through the sixth grade halls that Bella Swan's parents are divorcing. I didn't like people knowing my business but at least Edward had a bit of an inkling as to what happened. I thought that it was a good thing until he approached me in the hall on the last day of school…

"Bella, I know about your parents, and I'm sorry." When I didn't respond he continued. "I also know that that is why you are treating me this way, and I'm here say 'So what?' Why does our friendship have to end just because your parents got a divorce?"

He waited for a response but all he got were my tears. I didn't want to cry in front of him but I couldn't help myself. Before I knew it, he was consoling me and had is arm wrapped around my shoulder. I stopped the tears and dried my face as best, and as fast, as I could and told him I'd see him next year.

**Author's Note: In my opinion, this is a very heart wrenching chapter; probably more so because I've lived through it.**

**Hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to hear your thoughts!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter Ten:

The Phone Call

It was a week before summer was over and I hadn't seen or spoken to Edward at all. I decided that, just so there wasn't too much tension at school, I would call him up to see how his summer had gone. I knew he was going away to camp and I wanted to see if he'd enjoyed it.

After three rings, I heard Esme's soft voice. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen, may I please speak with Edward?"

I heard her call Edward's name. Then I heard more and I wanted it to stop. "Edward, I think it's the girl you met at camp," she whispered to her son; it wasn't quiet enough, I still heard. Those words made bile come up my throat. I was enraged with jealousy. I couldn't help it.

"Hello?" When I heard his voice, I got angrier. I knew in the back of my head that I had no right to be angry, but the words came out before I could stop them.

"Don't talk to me when we get to school." I spat at him.

"Bella?" He asked, confusion coloring his tone.

"Who else would it be? Oh wait, I almost forgot, I guess it could have been the girl you met at camp." I was being so mean, letting the anger take over me.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" I could tell that he was hurt by how mean I was being.

I didn't want to continue, but it just came out. "Don't ever speak to me at school again. NEVER!" And with that I hung up. I could picture his mouth hanging open in shock. I began balling my eyes out. _Why was I being so mean to Edward?_

I was disgusted with myself. School was going to be an even bigger nightmare then I had originally imagined.

**Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter, so I posted two. Sorry it took so long!**

**Review if you'd like!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is once again dedicated to twiligh-forever. Now we can have that talk.**

Chapter Ten:

Downward Spiral Begins

From then on, it was seemingly impossible for Edward and me to be civil towards one another. I talked badly about him to my friends and anyone who'd listen, and so did he.

The hate that I felt for Emmett was now exponentially multiplied. Not only was he downright mean to me, but also to any one of my friends that were near; especially to Rosalie and Alice.

My problems didn't solely revolve around Edward though. My problems at home were getting much worse.

The court had made its final decision and my parents had joint custody. I continued living in the same house I grew up in when I was at my dad's house, but when I was with my mom, we lived in a shitty apartment.

When I was with my dad I was whole, complete. I didn't miss a day of school, unless I was really sick, while I was at his house. My mom's company, however, had the opposite effect.

When I was there, I missed an average of two day per week. I was not myself with her. I didn't like my mother, that's how bad things had gotten.

I didn't go to dance at all. I would tell my mother that I didn't feel well, but in truth, I just didn't want to see the beast. I also didn't want to see my mom there; she was worse there then she was at home.

Dance wasn't fun for me anymore. It was no longer my safe haven, but now my own personal hell. My dance "friends" didn't talk to me anymore because they were told I was a trouble make. They didn't even have the decency to confront me about it; they just started pretending I didn't exist.

Instead of dance, I sat on my couch all day watching TV. The only time I got off of my butt was to go get food. All of this lounging and eating was not good for my health; I gained ten pounds after two months.

The relationship between my mother and the she-devil was becoming more pronounced and, no matter how much I tried to deny it, I knew I would soon find out the inevitable. But this information still didn't help me the day I found out. The day I was brought out of my "funk' so to speak. I remember it like it was yesterday…

It was a Wednesday, and I was coming home from my mother's place. My dad and I were talking and all of a sudden he was telling me that my mother was a lesbian and she used to sleep over at the she-devils house. He also told me that he tried to ignore it, but when my mother left he couldn't take it anymore.

My whole world came crashing down and that was the first time in months that I showed any true emotion. I balled my eyes out. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore, and then the next day, I cried some more. It was amazing because this was the first time I had let myself cry since spring break. I had been holding it all in for so long that once I started, I couldn't stop.

Naturally, I had to go to school the next day. I was running late so I had to stop in the Guidance Office to get a late pass. It was a good thing I went there first because the second I walked in, I started crying all over again. That's the first time I saw my guidance counselor, and man did it help.

Life was going to get better, even if all of these things were going wrong; I would make it better.

**Author's Note: These events really did happen in my life. Review if you'd like, or pm me if there's something private you don't want to write in a review.**


End file.
